Isabella Heiress Apparent
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella Swan is not who anyone thinks she is. Hiding away in the town of Forks. Now Heiress Apparent Princess Isabella needs the Cullen's more than ever to stop this trouble that has come to her Country where she returned after they left…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Isabella Swan is not who anyone thinks she is. Hiding away in the town of Forks. Now Heiress Apparent Princess Isabella needs the Cullen's more than ever to stop this trouble that has come to her Country where she returned after they left…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

In 1978 Belgian King Philippe held his newborn daughter. His heir apparent. After he and his wife had discussed names King Philippe made an appearance at the front of his palace. He puts up his hand to stop the crowd from talking.

"I announce the birth of my heiress apparent. My daughter Princess Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza", the King says

Isabella-Jacoba's titles were:

Heiress Apparent of the Belgian (Belgium) throne

Duchess of Brabant

Isabella-Jacoba grow up to be a very beautiful 17-year-old. She was quiet but made her opinion known if something displeased her. She was taught at a high Private School and at home. She was being groomed to be Queen.

After a threat that nearly killed Princess Isabella-Jacoba she was moved from her home to America to hide away in a town named Forks. Isabella-Jacoba learned to hide her Dutch/French accent. The Chief of Police Charlie was giving her refuge. He considered it an honour to serve a Royal Country. Isabella-Jacoba became just Isabella. Isabella was a name that wasn't really Dutch and sounded more English then Dutch.

As we know from there Bella feel in love with Edward. She had contacted her father the King and told him she had found her consort. The King said after her 18th birthday he would arrange for them to get married. Bella hadn't told Edward she was royal it was going to be her turn to shock him. And she was looking forward to it that was until Edward made this ridiculous decision to leave. Isabella-Jacoba knew he left to protect her. She should wait for him but her father King Philippe had summoned her home where she would prepare to take the Belgian throne…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am going into Surgery tomorrow and it is major. So I am going to be out of commission for a little while. I hope to get back to the story. ALL my stores soon:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella-Jacoba had just landed in Belgium. She had changed and showered on the plane looking like the Heiress Apparent again. She looks out the window as they land and spectators where watching for a glimpse of the Heiress Apparent. Police were holding them back. Isabella puts a mask on her face as the hostess opens the door. She walks down the planes stairs elegantly. She waves at the spectators. Making sure just to keep them happy to give them a few moments to get their shot.<p>

"Your Royal Highness", Guard Tom Williams bowing to her

"Guard Williams. Take me to the palace", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Here is your car your Highness. The driver has been back round checked", Guard Williams says opening the door for Isabella-Jacoba

Isabella-Jacoba thinks of everything that has happened in the last few days. She couldn't help but think what Edward was doing now. She knew she should off waited for him to return but her fathers summons must not be ignored.

As the car with the Belgium flags with the crest of Heiress Apparent Isabella-Jacoba passes people wave and whisper. Like 'The Heiress Apparent is back' 'LONG LIVE HEIRESS ISABELLA-JACOBA!" 'Look there is the Princess' 'She's back, she's back'.

They pull up to the gates of the palace after secret service checks the car they are allowed in.

"Your Royal Highness", Jacob Thomas says bowing opening the door for the heiress

She gets out feeling people watching her like old times.

"Right this way your Royal Highness your father says to rest the night and he will see you in study tomorrow morning at ten", Jacob Thomas says

"Thank you", Isabella-Jacoba says walking inside the palace

"Welcome back your highness", servants say as she walks past

She nods politely she got to her room and it was like nothing had changed. Her father must have had it cleaned while she was away. Her maids-in-waiting unpack her stuff. And help her get changed into a silk red dressing gown for bed. She makes the way to her couch and turns on the TV.

She court up on affairs in her kingdom the report in Dutch said the King was not well. Isabella-Jacoba would find out tomorrow what he needed of her.

"Anything else we can do for you your Royal Highness?" a lady-in-waiting asks

"No. You may leave for the night", Isabella-Jacoba says dismissing them

That night Isabella slept not peacefully but not bad either. Next morning her ladies-in-waiting help her get dressed to meet with the King. She places her tiara on top and says she is ready. Walking to her fathers study had her nervous there was a lot of things her father could tell her to do.

"Announcing the arrival of Princess Heiress Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza", the man outside Isabella's fathers study says

Isabella goes in to see her siblings sitting around in chairs and her father behind his desk he looked sick. Isabella had a bad feeling.

"Sister", Prince Gabriel says kissing her hand (1983)

"Brother", Isabella says

"Sister", Prince Emmanuel says kissing her hand (1984)

"Dear sister", Princess Eleonore says hugging her sister (1985)

"Sister", Princess Zoe says from her seat (1987)

"Sister", Princess Angelique says hugging her sister (1988)

"Sister", Princess Amanda says hugging her sister (1988)

"Welcome home", Prince Christiaan says (1990)

"Hey sis", Prince Damiaan says (1991)

"Hey sis", Prince Dominicus says (1991)

"Sissy", Princess Laurie says hugging Isabella (1993)

"Sissy", Princess Neske says hugging her sister (1994)

"Sis", Prince Angus says (1994)

"Hello my Father King Philippe", Isabella-Jacoba says in perfect Dutch

"My dearest daughter please sit down with your siblings", King Philippe says

"I have missed you father. Have the assassinations stopped?" Isabella-Jacoba asks

"The police have two in custody now. Now I want to discuss this matter with all my children. I have decided now that you are 18 Isabella-Jacoba that I am going to abdicate and pass the thrown to you", King Philippe says

"Why father?" Isabella-Jacoba asks shocked

"I am sick. Cancer. And my doctor said I need to abdicate and live or stay on the throne and die. I want to see all my children grow up. I want to meet my grandchildren before I pass. I have thought long and hard about handing you the throne Isabella-Jacoba. And I am certain you WILL make a great Queen. A Queen this Country needs. You have been trained for this since you were trained for this is your destiny but it also is your chose. Otherwise the crown will pass to Gabriel. I give you one year to learn more at my side before you ascend the throne", King Philippe says

Isabella-Jacoba sat there shocked her father was asking her to become Queen. But he also respected her right to decline. That she wouldn't do. Her siblings still had a life to live. They still had to finish school. But she was ready to take the crown. She lifted her head and held it high.

"I accept. I will become Queen. And because of your health I am ready to do it when you want my beloved father", Isabella-Jacoba says

"Only a true Queen would say that. A press conference will be held in three weeks to announce my abdication. Everything will be set in motion from today. That means anything you have left to sort out must be finished within then. You will have little time when you become Queen", King Philippe says

"I understand father. But there are more important things to do then what you have implied about finding my soul-mate. He can wait. This country needs me more. You need me more. I will not let the house of Brabant down. I swear to you on that", Isabella-Jacoba says with conviction

"Spoken like a Queen. Lets abandoned all this so I can hug my daughter who I am so proud about", King Philippe says

Isabella-Jacoba goes around and hugs her Dad and her father hugs her back tightly.

"I am so proud of you. You are like your mother, bless her. You will do great things", King Philippe says into Isabella-Jacoba's ear letting her go and looking at her, "What a woman you have become"

"Thank you Dad", Isabella says

"Hey that means I am next in line for the throne!" Prince Gabriel says

"Not if I have kids you won't", Isabella-Jacoba says, "And I do plan to have kids"

"Oh come on", Prince Gabriel whines

"No", Isabella-Jacoba says firmly

"Your not fair", Prince Gabriel says

"She is thinking like a Queen", King Philippe says proudly, "A Queen that will lead this country of ours into a new era!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>

**King Philippe's children (Year 1997)**

1. Heiress Apparent Princess Isabella-Jacoba Katelijne Helena Thyrza, Duchess of Brabant (1978) (19)

2. Prince Gabriel (1981) (16)

3. Prince Emmanuel (1983) (14)

4. Princess Eleonore (1985) (12)

5. Princess Zoe (1987) (10)

6. Princess Angelique (1988) (9)

7. Princess Amanda (1988) (9)

8. Prince Christiaan (1990) (7)

9. Prince Damiaan (1991) (6)

10. Prince Dominicus (1991) (6)

11. Princess Laurie (1993) (4)

12. Princess Neske (1994) (3)

13. Prince Angus (1994) (3)


End file.
